masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Suggestions
I've realized that sometimes you might have suggestions regarding certain pages but you don't really want to write a section or edit something that is already there. This could be anything related to any MOM page or suggestion for a page that doesn't exist yet. Some things that are suggested may take some time while other things that are suggested may be able to be done immediately. Please check back because there may be questions for clarity. Thanks for visiting this Wiki. MysticX2 (talk) 11:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Spell Books The following is a suggestion from SpreadSheetNinja. Hmm, looks like we will need to rework the spacing to keep it from overlapping. MysticX2 (talk) 09:07, April 25, 2013 (UTC) It seems that this type of information would be included in the spellbook page, but I haven't really focused on that recently. The first thing that comes to mind is that it relates mostly to starting a new game and also maybe retorts and wizards. I'll try to do an outline, but in the meantime...any other suggestions for the spellbook page? MysticX2 (talk) 10:31, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Crafting This section will be for discussing and suggestions for crafting, instead of using the talk for the create artifact and enchant item pages. MysticX2 (talk) 09:26, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Just noting some related pages that may be affected by crafting. Item Enchantments, Magical Item, Item Merchants. Race Pages If you have any background information about races, please post it here. MysticX2 (talk) 17:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :I threw in some minor edits for settlement placement. This varies a lot for different races so if anyone has insights to add to the race pages, I think this kind of information is important. Spearman D92-R (talk) 18:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, so: Draconian and Lizardmen Settlers' primary use is establishing points of control early on islands you cannot reach without ships, so you can get to some valuable places earlier than your opponents. Note that Draconians have a nice tech tree and provide mana per population, so they're more benefical. DraconianSettlers can also fly, so they're faster and are good scouts. Dwarwen Settlers are always used in resource places. Groups of gems, silver, gold and areas with lots of mountains are nice. And where the crystals are present, especially CrysX, dwarwes are a must. A lone town with a little pop can yield more than a full-built city with all the mana buildings present. Dark Elven Settlers are mostly placed near Coal, Iron and Adamantium, since these are mostly troop-creators. This is also a good idea to set outposts at places with high pp cap, due to great amounts of power produced by each 1000 of the townsfolk. Troll Settlers should rarely be used - conquest is better for them. But placing your primary troop creation center will cheapen the construction cost, which is good for such a lowtech race as Trolls. Note that they can't even build Alchemist's Guild, so they will never be able to get magical, mythril or adamantium weapons. Beastmen Settlers are used just as usual, since they have a nice tech tree. Two notes should be taken, however: they produce power per pop, so you would want a place with high pop cap; they can create enginners, so you should build roads between their towns, perhaps, uniting enginners and settlers. Klackon Settlers are must for any empire with Klackon capital: due to special unrest, colonization becomes a primary growth way, so colonization rules are as usual. If your capital is not Klackon, then their settlers are useless pieces of junk for you, due to low tech and high unrest. High Men, Orcs and Nomad Settlers are placed as usual, except the benefit of Shores to their economical centers. High Elven Settlers are bad for business due to slow growth and not good enough tech, but, as with mana-pop productors, higher population cap locations should be chosen (beware the unrest though, but Rebels still produce the power). As for Gnolls and Halflings I fully agree with Spearman, but for Barbarians I should note the benefit of Shores (Warships, especially Flying and Invisible) and one special use: Barbarian Settlers are best used if you need to destroy some roads (how-to is written everywhere my Road Exploit intel is pasted). Did I forget something? Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 03:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I did: towns that can build oracles are good to place at borders of your empire. By the way, congrats on your lucky edit, Mind Stormy. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 05:30, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks. Incidentally, if I have maximum choice in the matter, I prefer Dark Elves for most city sites and Trolls for my best military production center (assuming I'm running Death magic). Mind Stormy (talk) 07:19, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::That what I was talking about. You should only have one Troll city as the troop prod, to avoid getting low on cash. Dark Elves should be built anywhere if there is high pop cap. Dwarwes should be built as resource bases, and Draconians should be built by the Shores. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Great ideas, thanks Spearman D92-R, Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (can I shorten that to Twilight or Princess?), and Mind Stormy. I'm counting on others to fix my errors! You should have lots of work. MysticX2 (talk) 12:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::I've gone ahead and edited several of the race-magic school synergy sections to point out genuine race-specific interactions rather than boilerplate that could apply to any race. This might not be possible for every single race-magic school pair, but it makes for more interesting reading when it is doable. Mind Stormy (talk) 10:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, I was hoping that it could be done...in fact I've left that realm section off of the Orcs page with the hope that one of you could add something. I couldn't think of anything, except the warship strategy. Any yes, I jumped a couple of races, but I have those almost ready. :D Thanks again, I appreciate all your work! MysticX2 (talk) 10:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Halflings I'm trying to think of what to emphasize in the Realms section of the Halflings page. I'd rather mention things other than Slingers, but those are huge for the Halflings. Any suggestions? MysticX2 (talk) 19:33, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well, what are notable halflings' traits in MoM? Slingers, lowly units that have Lucky and thus can do more than their counterparts of other races, food production, little to none unrest modifiers. I think these should be mentioned. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 01:42, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, the eight figure units and food production were the two main things that I could think of.MysticX2 (talk) 17:53, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Before I go any further, what did you think of my change to the sorcery section? MysticX2 (talk) 15:43, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, these are still common realm advices which are mostly unrelated to halfling's special traits. Surely you would expect any given blue book wielder to go for Time Stop, Suppress Magic (though this one's buggy), Sky Drake and such. In my opinion, only special race trait + magic realm trait interractions and combinations should be noted on race's page. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 02:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Doh! You're right! MysticX2 (talk) 21:09, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::The only thing I come up with is Blur and Invisible to enhance the Halflings lucky trait. The thing is that while thinking about this, it seems that almost anything that can be said about one race will also apply to 8 or 10 other races. I'm thinking that may be why Headrock left the realms section off the Gnolls page.MysticX2 (talk) 09:26, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, there are few sorcery interactions there, so that's justified a little. You could write something like "Lionheart, Holy Weapon and Crusade are good for boosting Slingers", "Making undead out of halflings is benefical due to Lucky trait (and Slingers' high upkeep), and you can use Dark Rituals more freely because of no unrest penalty of Halflings", "Chaos Channel is great to use on Slingers because of the free flight it provides (has a great use versus Great Wyrms and large hordes of ground enemy Slingers have trouble dealing with), and because chaos channeled Slingers will benefit from Chaos boost spells like Warp Reality", "Flight is great to cast on Slingers (explained above) and Phantom Warriors make a great meat shield for them if enemy has got ranged attackers". Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Spearman, another fine job!! MysticX2 (talk) 09:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks mate. Spearman D92-R (talk) 14:44, May 1, 2013 (UTC) High Elves Need background information and to write the realm info. MysticX2 (talk) 17:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the corrections Mind Stormy! MysticX2 (talk) 09:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, by the way, forgot to mention in our discussion: Berserk spell benefit applies to Elven Lords just as it applies to Paladins. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 11:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, sorry, that was from the day I wasn't taking notes. :p I'll work it into the section, if someone else doesn't beforehand. MysticX2 (talk) 18:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) High Men Need background information and improved realm information. Also, I'd like to know if you think the page looks better with the units listed under Force Composition indented as on the Halflings page or not indented as on the High Men page. MysticX2 (talk) 13:14, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Not the full range of what we were discussing on realm interactions a day ago, but that probably is going to be added. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :For the magic school synergies section, I'd say High Men are one of the best pairings with Death since (i) they already get Holy Bonus 1 from Paladins, (ii) they already get Healing from Priests, (iii) they have Cathedrals to max out the Dark Rituals bonus, and the full suite of happiness boosting buildings to minimize the drawback, and (iv) Paladins are one of the best normal unit targets for Berserk (only Elven Lords seem better to me). Mind Stormy (talk) 14:19, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Incidentally, I would *not* characterize High Men as the most "normal" race with no "great advantages". That distinction belongs to Orcs. Paladins are without a doubt an abnormally good "normal unit". Mind Stormy (talk) 11:59, May 3, 2013 (UTC)